Talk:Koma Inu Tournament Round Four: Aiden vs. Arthur/@comment-26595384-20160129042122
Wooo this one was a tough one... I honestly don't know how to judge it. But I will do my best. This fight by far had the some of the best dialogue and explanations in attacks. I was able to clearly see your motives and strategy laid out. This let both of you use your characters to their full abilities in countering well thought out attacks. That being said, I found this fight really difficult to decide a winner. Alright so the Sacral Summoning right off the bat made me realize that this fight was going to be good. I felt Arthur was clever in summoning forth some of his most powerful spirits, having them rely on their own celestial energy to fight, thus saving Arthur some magic. He did seem to overexert himself in the beginning by using Sacral Summoning, Astral Embodiment, creating a dual layered barrier, and summoning another key on top of that; but I was glad to see that you admitted that and recovered using the emerald gem. Although I do find it slightly disappointing that you had spirits just suddenly pop up on their own magic to allow you to block. Having Tuzi there seemed to help negate Aiden's crash magic and with the leo embodiment you were able to get a couple punches in. Arthur used a great strategy to help combat the melee fighter and was able to do some damage right from the start. On the other hand, Aiden seemed to masterfully combat the barrage of attacks sent forth by the celestial spirit mage. I thought the strategy used to protect against the unison raid was valid, and you did admit to sustaining a good deal of damage (although it was replenished through Remedy later on). I liked how the false tunnel came back later on and was able to be utilized skillfully. Totally forgot that Aiden had invisibilty magic, and because of this, I felt he would have been able to land the initial punch because your ethernano wouldn't have been able to be sensed by the rabbit or the spirit in the other demension. Anyways, I thought the fight with Taurus was interesting and well done, and the summoning of Fidelma was done nicely and managed to come full circle in the end. I think you are one of the first people to be scientifically sound in avoiding a lightning attack (which is my favorite) and so I applaud you on that. Your use of crash grenades was done nicely and able to hold off a lot of Arthurs attacks, given that you were fighting without magic for a good majority of this fight thanks to Tuzi's nullification magic. I love the ending bit when you escape underground and set a mine field, it was very smart of you. I thought Aiden was able to hold his own against the S Class mage and deliver some damaging blows while using superior tactics to combat his lack in numbers. The final attack done by Arthur was sadly posted past the deadline. Although this is a superior attack, using up basically all of Arthurs replenished magic when combined with his defensive measures, it technically doesn't count. But if it were, I know that Aiden would have set up another Partition to block a lot of the attack. The crash mines and the 3 meters of earth between his Partition and the Urano Metria would have been able to significantly reduce it's damage. Combined with the fact that it was Arthur alone who cast it, it would be much weaker than a form casted by a duo (like when Lucy casts it with Gemini). So I will say that, although Aiden would sustain a lot of damage. He would have been sound enough to get in some damaging hits on Arthur (who is now out of magic) before they would both collapse. Well, those are my thoughts. And based on what I read, I am going to call this round a tie! This means that the finals will be a three way battle! Congrats to both of you, this was a truly amazing fight.